


You Hold Up My World: Atlas

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance wasn't sure where his relationship stood with Shiro after the war finished... And his anxious mind is getting the best of him.





	You Hold Up My World: Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalto/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday Pebble!! Hope you enjoy this!!

Lance compared himself to Keith. He knew he did. 

 

And it was obvious that Keith and Shiro were friends before the war.

 

Maybe it was all in his head. 

 

Or maybe Shiro was better off with Keith.

 

Lance could see how well they worked together. How much they respect each other. 

 

Shiro never got loud with Keith like he did with Lance…

 

Was it because Shiro thought less of Lance?  _ Respected, cared _ for Keith more?

 

The more Lance thought about it, the more convinced he was.

 

Rebuilding, and protecting Earth had brought the two friends closer. 

 

Shiro had been drifting away from him ever since his… soul was put back in his body. 

 

Lance shivered. Shiro said that he still had those memories from when he disappeared.

 

They’ve only held hands since Shiro was back… twice. It comforted Lance to an extent, but they never went farther. They didn’t even kiss anymore. 

 

Shiro used to kiss Lance a lot. And dammit Lance misses the kisses. His heart ached as he looked at Shiro’s lips. Shiro smiled at Lance more these days, especially when he’s caught staring. 

 

On the Atlas Shiro greeted Keith. It was a hug… He had been on a Blade mission for several months.

 

Lance had a burning jealousy that flared up watching the scene that he had to snub in his heart quick. He clenched his fists at his sides. 

 

Maybe he didn’t have a right to be jealous, because their relationship isn't valid after all. Or maybe the relationship was fine. That they’d be  _ fine _ .

 

Shiro pulled away from Keith, a solemn, heartfelt expression on his face. 

 

They love each other. Lance knows they do. 

 

Keith… was probably better for Shiro too. They were both leaders in their own rights. He had some amazing qualities Lance would never had.

 

Did Shiro recognise his insecurities? 

 

Did he want to soften the blow… by staying quiet? 

 

Not wanting to talk about their relationship… hoping he’d forget? 

 

Lance bit his lip. He stayed quiet.

 

Until Shiro stumbled upon him in his room on the Atlas. Lance hadn’t bothered to lock it when he stumbled in earlier… it’s not like he was expecting anyone.

 

“Lance?” Shiro rushed over to the younger man. “What’s wrong?”

 

Lance shook his head, fat crocodile tears pouring down his face. 

 

“ _ Lance _ .” Shiro hushed his sobs softly, his arm carefully cradling him. His altean arm making soft circles against his lower back. 

 

His sobs turned to gasps, his body going into an emotional overdrive… a panic attack.  

 

Shiro held him tighter, but Lance started to struggle. “Breathe slow Lance.” 

 

Lance shook his head. Shiro choose that moment to kiss him, making Lance’s eyes go wide. His quick breaths slowed against Shiro’s tongue. 

 

Once Lance was calm enough Shiro pulled away. He looked down at Lance with concerned eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Do you love me?” Lance squeaked out, lips red from kissing.

 

“ _ Do I love you _ ? Oh, Lance of  _ course  _ I do.” Shiro said before kissing Lance’s forehead. 

 

“I thought… after your soul was returned…” He stumbled out.

 

“That I stopped loving you?” Shiro’s voice broke. He sounded… vulnerable. “I loved you before that happened… and I don’t plan to stop.” 

 

Lance wanted to cry again. He sucked in a slow breath. “I thought you might, please don’t hate me… I started to compare myself to Keith, because Keith is a great guy, and what am I compared-” 

 

“Stop it Lance.” Shiro cut him off. “Don’t compare yourself to Keith. I love you  _ because  _ you are you, Lance. I care for Keith, but not like I do you.”

 

Lance watched him with wide, red eyes. “Then why don’t you touch me like you did before… it’s been almost a year. I know you’re busy…” He sucked in a breath. 

 

“That’s my fault. I thought you… didn’t want to have… because I wasn’t…” Shiro couldn’t decide what he wanted to say. “I remember when I had sex with you, but it was… rough. Thinking back on it  _ I  _ was rough, and very aggressive towards you. I can’t do it like that. Treat you like  _ that _ .  _ Hurting  _ you.” 

 

Shiro was red in the face with the thought of Lance under him.

 

“You were scared to hurt me?” Lance asked, curling closer to Shiro. “You could never hurt me.” 

 

Shiro sighed. “You put up with so much while I was under Haggar’s control-” 

 

“I didn’t  _ put up _ with it. I love you. I loved you then. I love you  _ now _ .” It was Lance’s turn to cut Shiro off. 

 

“I love you too, so much. We’ll talk if we have any issues from now on?” Shiro stated sternly.

 

“And have more sex?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Yes.” Shiro kissed Lance softly. “Plenty more.”


End file.
